Unschuldsengel
by shine21
Summary: Kamui Shiro, 15 Jahre alt, hat alles was man sich als Junge in diesem Alter nur wünschen kann. Er hat eine liebevolle, intakte Familie, eine schöne Freundin, einen Stammplatz in der Schulrudermannschaft und ist beliebt in der Schule....Nichts könnte
1. Prolog

Kamui Shiro, 15 Jahre alt, hat alles was man sich als Junge in diesem Alter nur wünschen kann. Er hat eine liebevolle, intakte Familie, eine schöne Freundin, einen Stammplatz in der Schulrudermannschaft und ist beliebt in der Schule...  
Nichts könnte diese Idylle stören. Nichts außer einem schönen Jugendlichen, der in einem Park tot aufgefunden wird...

**Disclaimer:** Die Personen, gehören Clamp--'' Die Idee kommt aus dem Film 'Unschuldsengel' von Rainer Kaufmann. Ich habe aber nicht alles original übernommen, sondern auch was verändert, damit es besser passt'':-)

**Rating:** Dark, Death, Lemon, Drama, m/m oder auch yaoi genannt;-)

Pairing: Kamui/Kotori, Fuuma/Kamui, Seishiro/Fuuma...

Welche Person aus X-1999 für welche Person im Film steht, sage ich erst, wenn die gesamte Geschichte zuende ist. Wie in einem Film ;)

**WICHTIG: Der Prolog ist in der Gegenwart geschrieben aber nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt, sonst hätte es sich einfach blöd angehört-.- Die kommenden Kapitel in der Vergangenheit.**

**Kapitel 1**

**Prolog**

Es ist später Abend. Autos sind auf den Straßen unterwegs, deren Insassen zu ihren Familien fahren um den Tag damit abzuschließen.  
In einem der Wagen, sitzt ein wunderschöner Junge mit vielleicht 17 Jahren, er fährt sich mit einer Hand durch seine schwarzen kurzen Haare und schaut den Fahrer lasziv und verführerisch an. Der Fahrer ein junger Mann, mitte dreißig, mit ebenso schwarzem kurzen Haar und mit einem Anzug bekleidet, schaut abwechselnd auf den Jungen und auf die Straße.

"Sag' mal wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragt er den Jungen skeptisch.

Dieser antwortet nur grinsend und als wäre es die unbedeutenste Sache der Welt.

"Na das ist doch Nebensache. Ich bin nicht zu jung und du bist nicht zu alt, das ist doch die Hauptsache..."

Damit legt er dem Mann eine Hand auf sein Bein und fuhr darüber. Sein Blick immer noch verführerisch auf ihn gerichtet.

Der Mann jedoch macht den Anschein über etwas nachzudenken. Er wischt seine Hände, die vor Schweiß ganz nass sind, an seinem Anzug ab und sieht den Jungen nun mit einer Spur aus Verlangen und Angst an.

Die Szene schwenkt um zu einem Park, ganz in der Nähe des Shinjiuku Viertels. Um diese Uhrzeit befinden sich normalerweise lauter Stricher mit ihren Freiern dort, doch diesmal war alles leer. Niemand bemerkt eine Gestalt, welche einen Jungen auf die Wiese legte. Die Augen des Jungen sind geschlossen, seine schwarzen Haare zerzaust, sein Gesicht hatte einen friedlichen ruhigen Ausdruck. Die Person fährt mit ihrer Hand über die Stirn des Jungen und legt diese frei, dann verschwindet sie und lässt den bewegungslosen Jungen dort liegen...

**-----**

**Am selben Abend, etwas später vor dem Zaun eines Einfamilienhauses...**

"Kotori. Na wie wär's wir könnten doch morgen an den See gehen...nur wir beide allein..", sagt ein gutaussehender Junge mit mittellangem schwarzen Haaren und leuchtend braunen Augen zu seiner Freundin, die sich gerade auf ihrem Fahrrad befindet. Sie ist wunderschön, hat lange blonde Haare und große blaue Augen.

"Ach Kamui an was du wieder denkst. Ich weiß nicht ob ich morgen da hin will...", sagt sie lächelnd und lehnt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

"Wir können einfach nur baden und Spaß haben. Du weißt das ich warten kann, du bist schließlich diejenige mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen will..."

/Den Rest meines Lebens...oder/

"Du bist süß. Ich muss jetzt gehen, es ist schon spät. Wir sehen uns morgen...", damit verabschiedet sie sich von ihm, küsst ihn.

Kamui sah ihr hinterher und ging dann in das Haus hinein. Im Inneren saßen zwei Personen, die ihn anlächelten. Kamui ging zu der einen Person, die immer noch in ihrem Arbeitshemd auf einem Sessel saß und las und aufsah als er hineinkam.

"Mhmm, Punkt zwölf! Wirklich gut, Kamui."

"Aber Dad du kennst mich doch, wenn ich was sage dann tue ich es auch. Und zwölf war nunmal abgemacht."

"Rudern, eine wunderschöne Freundin und gute Noten. Wie machst du das bloß?", fragte ihn seine Mutter.

Sie war wie ihr Mann Mitte dreißig und sah sehr gut aus mit ihren kurzen braunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Sie umarmte ihren Sohn und sah dann ihren Mann an.

"Er ist unser Sohn, was willst du da denn anderes erwarten?"

Er stand auf und klopfte ihm auf die Schultern.

"Jetzt gehst du aber schlafen, sonst kommst du morgen nicht aus deinem Bett raus."

Kamui nickte, wünschte seinen Eltern eine gute Nacht und ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Vielleicht eine Stunde später, taten es ihm seine Eltern gleich.  
Mrs. Shiro lag schon im Bett und wartete auf ihren Mann, der sich noch im Bad befand.

"Seiishiro, willst du nicht endlich kommen? Ist etwas?"

Mr. Shiro schaute in den Spiegel und erschauderte. Jedoch nicht vor dem was er sah. Seine schwarzen kurze Haare waren wie immer, sein Oberkörper wurde jetzt nicht mehr von einem Anzug bedeckt sondern von einem Schlafanzug. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich sein Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser, auch versuchend sich seine zuvor verschwitzten Hände zu säubern. Als er seine Frau hörte, stellte er das Wasser ab und ging zu ihr.

"Ich komme, Schatz. Es ist alles in Ordnung..."

TBC

So wie war's? Das ist nur der Prolog...im zweiten Teil geht es dann weiter...

Kommis nicht vergessen :-P


	2. Neue Freunde oder Augen die mir den Vers...

Autor:shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer alles gehört Clamp und Rainer Kaufmann(oder besser dem Drehbuchautor )  
Rating: Naja nichts besonderes. Das Thema an sich ist vielleicht nicht für Kinder geeignet. Aber hier sind ja alle alt genug dafür :-)

**Kapitel 2**

**"Neue Freundschaft..." oder "Augen, die mir den Verstand rauben..."**

Der Morgen graute und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen gaben sich zwischen den Wipfeln der Bäume zu erkennen.  
Ein Jogger auf seiner morgendlichen Route blieb plötzlich stehen, als er etwas schwarzes auf dem Boden liegen sah. Er ging dorthin und bückte sich danach, es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich um eine schwarze Brieftasche handelte.  
In einiger Entfernung sah er noch etwas auf der Wiese liegen, etwas größeres und längeres. Vorsichtig und mit einer leisen Vorahnung ging er dorthin. Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen und er schlug seine Hand auf den Mund.

Kurze Zeit später war diese Stelle des Parks umzäunt von gelben Bändern und Polizisten, die den Tatort absicherten. Auch Schaulustige kamen und wollten einen Blick, desjenigen erhaschen, um den es dort zu gehen schien.

"Was kannst du über die Leiche sagen, Kigai?"

Der Angesprochene holte einen kleinen Notizblock aus seiner Jackentasche und begann.

"Nun, es handelt sich hier um Subaru Sumeragi, 17 Jahre alt. Ein Stricher, der bevorzugt im Shinjiku Viertel zu sehen war. Er wurde erwürgt, wahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle. Es wird aber noch untersucht, ob der Mord woanders stattfand. Es war wahrscheinlich das Übliche. Irgendein Verrückter, dem die Sicherung durchgebrannt ist, oder es geht um Erpressung, es wurde eine Brieftasche gefunden und es wird angenommen, dass diese entweder vom Opfer entwendet oder vom Täter verloren wurde. Letzteres ist das Wahrscheinlichste, da die Brieftasche einige Meter vom Opfer gefunden wurde."

Der Inspektor ging zur Leiche sah sie sich an und ging wieder zu dem Polizisten.

"Gibt es einen Namen?"

"Ja, den haben wir. Seiishirou Shiro...verheiratet."

----

"Mum, was ist denn vor unserem Haus los?", fragte Kamui seine Mutter, mit der er gerade vom Einkaufen kam.

Das Haus der Shiros wurde von Polizei, Presse und Schaulustigen belagert.  
Kamui ging mit seiner Mutter zu einem Polizisten, der sich an seinem Auto neben dem Zaun des Hauses befand.

"Bitte, können Sie mir sagen, was hier los ist?"

Der Polizist winkte nur ab und wollte Mrs. Shiro hinter die Begrenzung führen. Diese blieb jedoch hartnäckig.

"Ich wohne hier. Ich und mein Sohn haben ein Recht zu erfahren was hier los ist!"

"Oh, Mrs. Shiro, nun das ist natürlich etwas ganz anderes. Bitte kommen Sie mit mir."

Im Inneren des Hauses, befanden sich vier Herren. Zwei von ihnen untersuchten das Haus, während die anderen zwei neben Mr. Shiro standen und ihn befragten. Diese zwei Personen hielten inne als sie Kamui und seine Mutter sahen.  
Auch Mr. Shiro blickte mit einer unwissenden Miene auf seine Frau und seinen Sohn.

Der Polizist, der Kamui und seine Mutter hineinbrachte, ging zu dem etwas älteren Polizist, der neben Kamuis Vater stand und klärte ihn auf. Daraufhin verabschiedete er sich von den Anwesenden und ging wieder hinaus.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Hiwatari, Inspektor Hiwatari. Sie sind also Mrs. Shiro und das muss ihr Sohn sein. " Er deutete auf Kamui und fuhr fort.

"Ihr Mann steht in einem Mordfall, der gestern Nacht stattgefunden hatte unter dringendem Tatverdacht." Er stellte sich nun wieder vor Kamuis Vater.

"Besitzen Sie eine schwarze Brieftasche?" Als ein Nicken zurückkam, hielt er ihm eben diese vor.

"Handelt es sich bei dieser hier um ihre?"

Der Angesprochene sah auf die schwarze Brieftasche, die der Inspektor im entgegenhielt und nickte abermals.

"Ja, das ist meine Brieftasche, sie wurde mir gestern Abend gestohlen."

Der Inspektor schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

"Halten sie denn immer noch an ihrer Aussage fest?"

"Ich halte daran fest. Ich habe gestern einen Jugendlichen im Auto mitgenommen, der zu Bahnhof wollte. Er muss mir die Brieftasche im Auto entwendet haben...mehr weiß ich auch nicht."

Inspektor Hiwatari holte zwei Beamte zu sich und wies sie an Mr. Shiro festzunehmen.

"Unter den uns neu vorliegenden Beweismitteln, habe ich leider keine andere Wahl. Seiishiro Shiro hiermit sind sie vorläufig festgenommen. Sie stehen unter dringenden Tatverdacht im Mordfall Subaru Sumeragi. Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen..."

Kamui hörte schon nicht mehr darauf, dass der Inspektor seinem Vater dessen Rechte aufzählte. Er sah nur noch wie die Tür aufgemacht wurde, seine Mutter hinter den Polizisten aufgelöst hinterher lief und er ihr folgte. Als sie draußen waren, standen dort schon Presse und Reporter, die ihn und seine Eltern mit Fragen überhäuften. Plötzlich erschien ein großer wohlbeleibter Mann, Mitte fünfzig neben seinem Vater. Unbehelligt von der Polizei, fasste er ihn an dessen Kragen.

"Sie haben meinen Sohn umgebracht.Hoffentlich kriegen sie was sie verdienen..."

Bevor noch etwas sagen konnte, rissen ihn die Beamten von Mr. Shiro weg. Dieser stieg in den Polizeiwagen ein und sah nochmal zu seiner Frau und seinem Sohn. Mrs. Shiro ging zu ihm ans Fenster und rief ihm noch etwas zu.

"Alles wird wieder gut, Seiishirou. Wir finden schon raus was los ist..."

Dann fuhr der Wagen los und Kamui stand mit seiner Mutter umringt von Presse und Reportern auf dem Rasen und sah ihm hinterher.

---

**In der Schule...**

"Kamui! Hey Kumpel gehts dir gut?"

Kamui, der gerade mit Kotori auf dem Schulgelände ankam und sein Fahrrad abstellte, drehte sich um und schaute direkt in das besorgte Gesicht seines besten Freundes, Sorata.

"Ja mir gehts bestens. Mein Vater ist im Knast und meine Mutter denkt immer noch, dass alles wieder wie früher wird...aber im Großen und Ganzen ist alles Ok.", gab er sarkastisch zurück und ging an Kotori vorbei ins Schulgebäude.

"Sorry, für die bescheuerte Frage, hey es wird alles wieder gut."

/Das sagen alle.../

"Ist schon Ok. Ich bin nen bisschen gereizt..."

Als sie vor dem Klassenraum standen, sammelten sich davor schon eine Reihe Schüler an, an deren Spitze ein großgewachsener Junge in Kamuis Alter stand.

"Na Shiro, wir wussten ja schon immer. Es kommt sogar in den besten Familien vor..."

/Einfach ignorieren.../

"Dein Vater hat der Gesellschaft nur einen Gefallen getan, indem er diesen kleinen..."

Doch weiterreden konnte er nicht, da hatte ihm Kamui auch schon einen Kinnhacken verpasst. Beide Jungen gingen aufeinander los und eine Prügelei begann um sie herum sammelt sich Jugendliche, die ihnen ihre Begeisterung zuriefen. Bis ein Lehrer kam und Kamui von dem größeren Jungen wegzog.

Sie sahen sich weiterhin hasserfüllt an. Kotori ging zu Kamui und legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

"Kamui, beruhige dich...ignorier ihn einfach."

"Ja Kumpel, du solltest es einfach mal ruhig angehen lassen..."

Kamui sah die beiden nur mit Unverständnis an.

"Was wisst ihr schon..."

"Kamui, wir können nachher ja wieder zusammen nach Hause gehen. Na wie wär's?",  
sagte Kotori und wollte ihn an der Hand nehmen.

Er schüttelte nur ausdruckslos den Kopf und ging an seinen Freunden vorbei in den Klassenraum.

----

"Beeil dich Kamui und ein bisschen mehr Anteilnahme..."

/Sie kann froh sein, dass ich überhaupt mitgekommen bin.../

Kamuis Mutter blieb vor einem großen Gebäudekomplex stehen und wartete auf ihren Sohn, der kurz davor stehen blieb.

"Dein Vater braucht uns jetzt. Uns beide..."

Er erwiderte nichts darauf und ging vorbei an seiner Mutter in das Gebäude.

Unzählige Räume und Beamte später, kamen sie in einen Raum indem Kamuis Vater unter der Aufsicht zweier Polizisten saß und auf sie wartete.  
Er stand auf und begrüßte seine Familie.

"Karen, schön das du gekommen bist. Kamui du..."

Kamui stellte sich demonstrativ von seinem Vater weg und sah ihn nur kalt an. Sein Vater sah ihn nur irritiert an und wandte sich wieder seiner Frau zu.

"Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm seine Hände in ihre.

"Mach die um uns keine Sorgen...du kommst hier wieder raus. Bitte erzähle mir was passiert ist...Seiishirou."

Er neigte seinen Kopf und hielt ihre Hände fest umschlossen.

"Es war nichts besonderes. Ich kam von der Arbeit und fuhr gerade nach Hause als ich einen Jungen am Wegrand sah, der eine Mitfahrgelegenheit suchte. Ich nahm ihn mit und fragte ihn wo er hin wolle. Er sagte, dass er zum Bahnhof müsse...so nahm alles seinen Lauf. Ich habe ihn am Bahnhof abgesetzt und bin nach Hause gefahren. Als ich da war fiel mir auf, dass meine Brieftasche weg war. Er hat sie mir wohl geklaut, als wir im Auto waren. Am nächsten Tag wollte ich eine Anzeige machen. Mehr war da nicht. Karen du musst mir glauben."

Seine Frau sah ihn an und nickte.

"Natürlich glaube ich dir. Was hättest du auch sonst von ihm gewollt. Wir schaffen das schon. Es wird sich alles zu Guten wenden." Sie sah ihren Sohn an.

Kamui jedoch drohte fast zu platzen. Er sah seinen Vater wütend an.

"Ihr habt doch keine Ahnung. In einer solchen Gegend einen Jugendlichen mitzunehmen...bedeutet weit mehr als nur..."

Er hielt inne, riss die Tür auf und stürmte ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen nach draußen.

**Am späten Abend im Shinjiku Viertel...**

"Hey Kleiner, bist'e neu hier? Ich hab' dich noch nie hier gesehen..."

Kamui schreckte hoch und schaute in das Gesicht eines Jungen, der ihn neugierig musterte. Gerade als er etwas darauf erwidern wollte, stellte sich ein anderer etwas älterer Junge zwischen die beiden.

"Shin, lass ihn in Ruhe und kümmere dich um deine Freier..."

Ein großer, älterer Junge stand vor ihm und musterte Kamui eindringlich.

"Hey du musst aufpassen...das is' nicht gerade ein freundliches Pflaster. Wie alt bist du denn? Mein Name ist übrigens Josh"

"Ähem mein Name ist Kamui...ich bin sechzehn...und erst seit kurzem in Tokio. Ich weiß nicht..."

Der Junge sah ihn nur ernst an.

"Mhmm, du siehst gut aus und bist jung...wenn du deinen Arsch nicht unter Wert verkaufen willst, solltest du zum Rattennest, dort sind die besten Kunden..."

Als er Kamuis verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck sah lachte er.

"Der Platz heißt so, weil die Freier dort wie die Ratten sind, in genauso großer Anzahl. Du gehst über die Brücke und dann rechts...dann siehst du sie schon."

Er klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schultern und machte sich wieder an seine Arbeit.

---

Kamui machte wie im gesagt wurde und ging über die große Brücke. An deren Ende sah er schon, das was den Namen diese Teils des Shinjiku Viertels ausmachte. Überall waren ältere Männer, die auf ein Erlebnis mit den jungen Strichern aus waren. Einige schienen sich schon zu kennen und häufiger dort zu sein. Sie standen dort und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander.

Er ging auf einen der Stricher zu, der sich gerade eine Zigarette geschnorrt hatte. Dieser sah gut aus, kurze braune Haare und leuchtend grüne Augen.  
Jedoch fiel Kamui auf, dass er sehr unruhig und hibbelig wirkte...  
Als er genauer hinsah erkannte er einen glasigen Ausdruck in dessen Augen.

"Hallo mein Name ist Kamui. Ich..."

Er konnte sich nicht zuende vorstellen, da hatte ihm der Junge schon das Wort abgeschnitten.

"Hast'e mal Feuer?"

Kamui schüttelte irritiert den Kopf.

"Auch gut. Is' sowieso ungesund. Kamui was? Na..."

Der Junge ging um ihn herum und schaute sich Kamui an.

"Siehst sehr gut aus...hast bestimmt viel zu tun. Ich bin Dadrian. Wie alt biste eigentlich?"

"I...Ich bin 16 und neu hier..."

Dadrian ging auf Kamui zu und klopfte ihn auf die Schultern.

"Oh, ein Neuling also..."

"Sag mal kennst du einen Su..."

Gerade als er weitersprechen wollte ging Dadrian zu einem älteren Herren und schien Kamui vergessen zu haben. Er drehte sich dennoch nochmal zu Kamui um und winkte.

"Wir sehen uns, Kleiner..."

Dann war er auch schon mit dem Mann in einer der Seitenstraße verschwunden.

Kamui entschied sich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre morgen wieder hierher zu kommen. In Dadrian sah er eine reelle Chance etwas über Subaru Sumeragi herauszufinden und somit etwas über dessen Tod. Er machte sich auf den Rückweg, beachtete nicht die Männer die ihm neugierige Blicke zuwarfen und auch nicht die Jungen, die ihm eifersüchtig hinterher sahen.

---

**Der nächste Abend und neue Bekanntschaften...**

Wieder ging Kamui, wie schon am Vorabend die Brücke entlang, bog rechts ab und fand sich auf dem Platz, den man im Volksmund nur 'das Rattennest' kannte.  
Er schaute sich um und fand den nach dem er suchte, Dadrian. Dieser stand etwas wacklig neben einer Litfasssäule und stützte sich neben dieser ab. Kamui ging auf ihn zu und setzte zu einer Begrüßung an.

"Hallo..."

Dadrian schaute desinteressiert auf.

"Was willste? Wer biste eigentlich...?"

Verwundert zog Kamui seine Hand wieder zurück, die er ihm als Begrüßung entgegen gestreckt hatte.

"Hmm...ich bin Kamui. Der Neue...von gestern?"

Dadrian stieß sich von der Litfasssäule ab und ging zu ihm. Sah sich Kamui richtig an, lachte und knuffte ihn in die Seite.

"Ach ja, Kamui! Der süße Schönling. Seit wann biste denn in der Gegend?"

"Ich bin erst seit einer Woche in Tokio...und da ich von dem Mord gehört habe..."

Dadrians Miene wurde schlagartig ernster.

"Ach ja, der arme Subaru. Hat's wohl nen bisschen übertrieben. Da hat ihm sein schönes Gesicht auch nicht mehr helfen können. Is' ne gefährliche Arbeit..."

Er nahm Kamui bei der Hand und zog ihn die Straße entlang zu einer Bar.

"Komm' ich führ' dich nen bisschen rum."

Sie gingen in die Bar hinein und setzten sich auf zwei Barhocker.  
Kamui sah sich um und erkannte hier dieselbe Situation, wie auf der Straße. Lauter Männer und Stricher, die sich entweder unterhielten oder auf die Toilette verschwanden.

"Hey Dadrian, wen hast du denn da hübsches aufgegabelt?"

Ein großgewachsener Junge, etwa 18 Jahre alt, mit blonden mittellangen Haaren und grüngrauen Augen, stand hinter dem Tresen und grinste Kamui an.

"Oh, das ist Kamui. Er ist neu hier. Ich führe ihn nen bisschen rum und pass' auf ihn auf..."

Dadrian stand auf und stellte Kamui den Jungen übertrieben vor.

"Kamui, das ist der äußerst beliebte, gutaussehende und charmante Kouji Nakamura. "

Kouji haute Dadrian sanft mit einer Hand auf den Hinterkopf.

"Trottel..."

Dann wandte er sich wieder Kamui zu.

"Du musst aufpassen...alleine würde ich nirgends hingehen, das kann ein böses Erwachen geben..."

"So wie bei diesem Subaru?"

Bei dem Erwähnen dieses Namens veränderte sich der Blick Kouji's kurzzeitig in einen aus Sehnsucht und Trauer. Dann wurde ernst und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tresen.

"Woher kennst du ihn?"

Kamui winkte nur ab und sah ihn unschuldig und etwas verängstigt an.

"Ich habe davon in der Zeitung gelesen...außerdem denke ich man sollte darüber bescheid wissen...sonst ist man bald der Nächste."

Kouji beruhigte sich und wurde traurig.

"Ich weiß, diese Irren. Er hat es nicht verdient so zu sterben...", sagte er nachdenklich und stützte sich auf den Tresen.

"Hast du ihn gekannt?"

Kouji schaute auf und nickte.

"Subaru? Ja ich habe ihn gekannt. Wir waren Freunde"

"Wenn nicht sogar mehr...", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

Dadrian, der zuvor bei einem Kunden war und diesem 'Gesellschaft' geleistet hatte, kam wieder und nahm Kamuis Arm.

"Komm' wir gehen wieder. Ich hab' noch was dringendes zu erledigen...", damit verabschiedeten sie sich von Kouji und verließen die Bar.

Draußen angekommen sahen sie gerade noch wie ein älterer Mann vielleicht Ende zwanzig oder Anfang dreißig lautstark mit jemandem sprach.

"Merk' dir eines ganz gut ich kann zwei Dinge auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. 1.Wenn man unpünktlich ist und 2. Wenn man meinem Süßen ohne meine Erlaubnis anmacht...Verstanden? Du hast soeben gegen das Zweite verstoßen..."

Er nahm ihn am Kragen und schmiss ihn in eine Ecke, dann wandte er sich einem anderen Jungen zu, der in der neben Kamui stand. Dieser hatte ihn gerade bemerkt und drehte sich um. Kamui wusste einen Moment lang nicht wie ihm geschah. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich nur kurz, dennoch intensiv.

"Fuuma! Komm' endlich..."

/Fuuma.../

Er war sehr groß, etwa genauso groß wie der, der ihn gerufen hatte. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel ihm teilweise in sein Gesicht, seine rotbraunen Augen sahen Kamui einen Moment lang überrascht und liebevoll an, bevor er ohne etwas zu sagen an ihm vorbei zu seinem 'Freund' ging.

/Was für wunderschöne Augen/

Kamui sah ihm hinterher. Der Mann von vorhin, zog Fuuma zu sich und küsste ihn, danach schubste er ihn in das Auto. Dadrian sah das wachsende Interesse Kamui's an Fuuma und nahm ihn beiseite.

"Das ist Seishiro Sakurazuka. Er ist der mächtigste hier im Shinjiku Viertel. Der Junge eben war Fuuma Monou, er ist sozusagen sein 'Besitz'. Halte dich lieber von ihm fern...", damit ging er direkt auf Seishiro zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.

Überaus freundlich und mit einem flehenden Unterton fragte er ihn.

"Seishiro schön dich wieder zu sehen..."

Er drehte sich zu Dadrian um und sah ihn zunächst desinteressiert an.

"Was?"

"Ich wollte dich nur fragen ob du nicht vielleicht nen Job für mich hättest...ich bräuchte etwas Geld und da dachte ich..."

Seishiro ging zu ihm und legte ihm einen Arm um seine Schultern und streichelte über seine Wangen.

"Dadrian, Dadrian. Ich habe tatsächlich einen Job für dich. Komme morgen um 19 Uhr zu mir."

Dadrian bedankte sich überschwänglich und wollte gerade zu Kamui zurückgehen als ihm Seishiro etwas entgegenrief.

"Und denk' dran sei pünktlich!"

Als Seishiro weg war schnaufte Dadrian tief aus, zündete sich eine Zigarette an und lehnte sich zurück.

"Puh, nochmal gut gegangen..."

/Seishiro also.../

"Hey Kamui du grübelst zuviel. Ich muss jetzt gehen...Wir sehen uns morgen."

"Aber ich muss doch noch..."

"Morgen. Bin zu geschafft.", sagte Dadrian und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter bevor er die Straße hochlief und Kamui hinter sich ließ.

/Morgen.../

/Vater was hattest du nur in so einer Gegend zu suchen.../

Kamui fuhr nach Hause und schlich durch das offene Fenster in sein Zimmer, zog sich aus und legte sich in sein Bett.

/Fuuma Monou...Warum kommen mir diese Augen nicht mehr aus dem Sinn? Diese wunderschönen Augen. Mist was denke ich. Ich habe doch Kotori und ich liebe sie...Oder/

Diese Gedanken waren die Letzten in dieser Nacht, denn Kamui schloss seine Augen und eine wohltuende Dunkelheit kam über ihn. Eine Dunkelheit, die ihn für einen kurzen Zeitraum all seine Sorgen vergessen ließ...ohne jedoch zu wissen, dass er bereits in etwas hineingeraten war aus dem er so schnell nicht mehr herauskommen sollte...

TBC

Wie hat's euch gefallen? Kommis nicht vergessen )  
Achja im nächsten Kapitel hat unser süßer kleiner Kamui eine nicht so nette Begegnung.  
Was will man denn auch erwarten, wenn man sich als Stricher ausgibt :-P


	3. Was bedeutet wahre Liebe? und der Tod e...

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer

**Rating:** lemon, death...

**Info:** Da es schon einige Zeit her ist als ich den Film gesehen habe, habe ich auch nicht mehr den genauen Ablauf im Kopf, daher wird ein Teil der FF von mir sein und sich nicht an den Filmablauf halten. Hmm... trotzedem denke ich, dass der Teil ziemlich lang geworden ist;-P

**Kapitel 3**

**"Was bedeutet wahre Liebe?" und "der Tod eines Freundes..."**

Die Tage verliefen keineswegs normal für Kamui, für ihn gab es zwar einen gewissen Tagesablauf aber seine Freunde schienen nicht damit umgehen zu können.  
Seine Mutter besuchte ihren Mann im Gefängnis, er ging weiterhin zur Schule und versuchte seinen Mitschülern sowie Freunden aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Kotori wollte unbedingt verstehen warum ihr Freund auf einmal so unnahbar geworden war, genauso verhielt es sich mit Sorata.

Beide standen nun im Gang vor dem Klassenraum und warteten auf Kamui.

"Sag mal Kamui..was ist mit dir los? Warum gehst du uns aus dem Weg...?", fragte ihn Kotori und rannte gleich zu ihm als sie ihn sah.

"Jepp...ich soll dir von Trainer Izawa ausrichten, dass dein Stammplatz in Gefahr ist, solltest du noch länger fehlen...", seufzte Sorata und legte ihm die Hand auf seine Schulter, Kamui schlug sie nur genervt weg.

"Ich habe momentan Wichtigeres zu tun als mich damit rum zu ärgern. Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe...", schrie er sie an und rannte aus dem Schulgebäude. Seine Freunde sahen ihm nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher und gingen in ihren Klassenraum. Was sollten sie denn auch schon großartig dagegen tun?

Wieder schwänzte er und er dachte sich insgeheim, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn alles so bliebe...alles so bliebe wie in diesem Augenblick.  
Obwohl er wusste, dass sein altes Leben auch wenn es nicht mehr so wie früher wäre, ihn bald wieder einholen würde...

/Was tue ich nur? Warum versuche ich krampfhaft heraus zu finden, wer für den Tod dieses Strichers verantwortlich ist.../

Am frühen Abend lief Kamui wieder zu dem beliebten Treffpunkt. Dadrian stand wie immer an seinem Platz, doch diesmal war noch jemand bei ihm. Fuuma Monou. Kamuis Herz fing, aus ihm unerkenntlichen Gründen an, wie wild zu klopfen. Er atmete tief durch und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Beiden zu. Diese waren gerade in ein Gespräch vertieft und bemerkten den Neuankömmling nicht.

"Dadrian, ich soll dich daran erinnern heute pünktlich zu sein. Du weißt ganz genau wie Seishiro auf Unpünktlichkeit reagiert.", ermahnte ihn Fuuma.

"Klar, weiß ich das. Ich werde schon pünktlich sein..."

Dadrian bemerkte Kamui, ging auf ihn zu, drückte ihn und stellte ihn Fuuma vor.

"Fuuma, das hier ist Kamui, ein neues Gesicht."

Kamui wollte sich vorstellen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus, viel zu aufgeregt war er.

"Ich...ich...Hallo."

Ein kurzes und wohl auch sehr seltenes Lächeln bildete sich auf Fuumas Gesicht. Er ging auf Kamui zu und reichte ihm seine Hand.

"Sehr erfreut..."

Kamui erwiderte den Gruß und seufzte laut auf. Fuuma hob plötzlich die Hand und strich mit ihr durch Kamuis Haare. Dieser wurde rot und schaute seinen größeren gegenüber nur verwirrt an, schwieg.

"Ein Fussel! Du hattest einen Fussel.", klärte Fuuma ihn auf, jedoch nicht ohne auch einen leichten Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen zu bekommen, er drehte sich schnell genug um, so dass es unkenntlich blieb.

"Hey...Kamui! Siehst du den Typen im Auto? Da vorne?"

Dadrian zeigte auf einen schwarzen BMW, der an der Straßen, nur wenigen Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen geblieben war und aus dem ein Mann heraus schaute, seinen Blick auf Kamui gerichtet.

"Der will was von dir. Los, lass dir dass nicht entgehen...", sagte er und schubste Kamui etwas nach vorne. Dieser drehte sich nach Fuuma um, der nur den Kopf schüttelte. Kamui wusste jedoch nicht, wie er die Situation einschätzen sollte. Schließlich gab er sich als Stricher aus, dann wäre es doch nur normal, wenn er als solcher auch in ein Auto eines Freiers einsteigen würde. Er atmete tief aus, lief ein Stück nach vorne und drehte sich noch einmal nach Dadrian und Fuuma um.

"Das schaffe ich doch mit links...", rief er und zeigte ihnen das Victory Zeichen, dann ging er zu dem BMW, beugte sich hinein. Die Türe wurde geöffnet und er stieg ein. Nicht lange und er bereute seinen Entschluss.

"Na Kleiner? Ist dir eigentlich klar...was du für eine Schönheit bist?", fragte ihn der ältere Mann neben ihm, schmierig. Kamui stellte fest, dass er nicht allzu alt war, wie gedacht. Etwa Ende Zwanzig, groß und lange schwarze Haare. Er nickte scheu und lächelte ihn an.

"Wie heißt du?"

"Kamui", gab er leise zurück und schaute aus dem Fenster. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Hand auf seinem Bein. Der Mann schaute ihn lüstern an und griff tiefer in Kamuis Schritt, dieser schreckte auf und sah ihn irritiert an.

"Oh...so schüchtern? Das gefällt mir...", grinste er, nahm Kamuis Hand und führte sie zu seinem unteren Bereich.

"Du weißt ja was du zu tun hast. Dein Mund ist nicht nur zum Sprechen gut."

Er lachte laut auf und sah amüsiert in das blasse Gesicht Kamui's.

/Ich soll was? Aber...ich...kann..., dachte Kamui und bekam langsam Panik. Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich von dem Fremden los, versuchte die Beifahrertür zu öffnen.

"Nein...ich kann das nicht machen!"

"Ach ja? Und wie gedenkst du jetzt hier rauszukommen?"

Als er die Tür auf bekam, sprang Kamui aus dem fahrenden Auto, der Fahrer blieb stehen rief ihm erbost etwas hinterher und fuhr ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten los.

Kamui hielt sich die Stirn und sah auf seinen Arm. Beides blutete. Er entschloss sich wieder zurück zu Dadrian zu gehen, er hoffte, dass dieser noch da wäre. Zu seinem Glück war es so. Dadrian kam gerade von einem Kunden und als er Kamui sah ging er zu ihm.

"Na wie wars? Scheint ja nen Brutaler gewesen zu sein?", besorgt zeigte er auf Kamuis Arm und Stirn, strich darüber.

"Jepp. Aber nichts womit ich nicht fertig werde..", prahlte er und wurde von Dadrian ihn eine Umarmung gezogen.

"Komm mit mir..wir gehen jetzt zu Seishiro. Ich bin schon zu spät..."

Darian machte ein besorgtes und ernstes Gesicht. Er weiß wohl nur zu gut was jetzt auf ihn zukommen mag, wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach nur jemanden bei sich haben, wenn das alles zu Ende war.

Sie gingen beide zu einem großen Gebäudekomplex.  
Dadrian klingelte und trat ein.  
Ein paar Treppen später, standen sie vor einer großen Tür, sie wurde geöffnet und ein großer schwarzer Mann, wahrscheinlich Europäer oder Amerikaner, führte sie hinein. Es war keine gewöhnliche Wohnung, eher ein Loft, verschiedene Bilder von Jungen hingen an den Wänden und es machte den Anschein als befänden sie sich in einem Fotostudio.  
Seishiro kam, nahm Dadrian beiseite, flüsterte ihm etwas zu und Dadrian wurde bleich.

"Es tut mir leid...ich.."

Er wurde von Seishiro unterbrochen.

"Dadrian, Darian...was hatte ich über Pünktlichkeit gesagt? Und was macht der hier...?"

Seishirou zeigte auf Kamui und ging auf ihn zu.

"Wie heißt du?"

"Kamui...er heißt Kamui...", setzte Dadrian ein.

"Dadrian gehe schon einmal vor...ich komme nach."

Erwiderte Seishiro gefährlich und deutete seine Männer, Dadrian fort zu bringen. Dann wandte er sich Kamui zu.

"Nun Kamui also..."

Er strich ihm durch die Haare, legte seine Stirn frei und sah sich die Verletzung an dann fuhr er ihm über die Wange.

"Wir sprechen uns nachher...", damit verließ er Kamui und ließ ihn etwas zitternd zurück. Dieser atmete tief aus und fasste sich neuen Mut.

/Jetzt bin ich schon mal hier. Mal sehen ob er etwas mit Subarus Tod zu tun hat.../

Er schaute sich um und erkannte ein paar Bilder von Subaru, schwarz/weiß Aufnahmen, professionell gemacht, als wären sie für Zeitungen oder ähnliches. Eine Aufnahme steckte er in einem unbeobachteten Moment ein.

Dann hörte er ein lautes Geräusch aus einer Kammer. Als er dort war, sah er Fuuma auf dem Boden kniend ein paar Akten aufheben.  
Kamui kniete sich zu ihm.

"Darf ich dir helfen..?", fragte er scheu. Fuuma nickte nur und beide machten sich daran die auf dem Boden verstreuten Akten aufzuheben. Als sie fertig waren und Fuuma, die Akten wieder in das Regal stellte, kam Kamui zu ihm, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und fragte ihn etwas.

"Was machst du hier eigentlich...?"

"Ich sortiere Akten ein...", gab er nebenbei, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste, zurück.

"Ja...ich meine wieso bist du bei Seishiro?"

"Nun ja...er gibt mir diesen Job, kümmert sich um mich und außerdem...", er wurde nachdenklich und traurig, sah Kamui kurz in die Augen und drehte sich wieder um.

"Außerdem gehöre ich ihm..."

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich zu..."

Kamui hätte sich ohrfeigen können, er war zu direkt und hatte sich Fuumas Vertrauen, hätte er es je gehabt, jetzt verspielt.  
Doch dieser kam nur auf ihn zu, schwieg, legte ihm eine Hand auf seine Wange und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, flüsterte ihm etwas in sein Ohr.

"Das ist mein gewählter Weg...dich trifft keine Schuld."

Als beide bemerkten in welcher Situation sie sich befanden, gingen sie einen Schritt zurück, versuchten sich nicht anzusehen.

"Du solltest jetzt besser gehen."

Kamui nickte nur und verließ die Kammer. Ein Schrei ertönte und er schreckte hoch.

Er rannte zu der Stelle an dem er den Ursprung des Schreies vermutete und blieb geschockt an der nun von ihm aufgerissenen Tür stehen.  
Vor ihm spielte sich, eine für ihn, schockierende Szene ab. Dadrian kniete auf allen Vieren und hinter ihm stand ein halbnackter Mann und stöhnte. Es war nur zu offensichtlich was hier gerade geschah und als sich Kamui genau hinsah wurde ihm auch bewusst, was wirklich passierte. Überall standen Kameras und ein Mann auf einem Stuhl erhob sich erbost und lief auf Kamui zu, schrie ihn an.

"Verschwinde...hier wird gearbeitet!"

Vielzu geschockt drehte Kamui den Anwesenden den Rücken zu und lief raus.

"Da ist ja unser Gast. Kamui bitte komme mit mir..."

Seishirou kam aus dem Zimmer und tauchte hinter Kamui auf, legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Kamui erschrak und drehte sich abrupt um, sah in das amüsierte Gesicht Seishirou's. Dieser nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu einer Couch. Als sie sich setzten, strich er Kamui eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Du bist sehr schön...aber das hast du wohl schon sehr oft gehört...", sagte Seishiro und streichelte über Kamuis Wange. Dieser erwiderte nichts darauf und verspannte sich etwas.

"Nicht sehr gesprächig...aber das ist ja egal. Wie wäre es, wenn du bei mir einsteigst...du hättest keinerlei Geldprobleme und immer einen Schlafplatz."

Seine Hände wanderten hinunter zu Kamuis Beinen. Dieser schreckte auf und stand mit einem Male.

"Ich...ich...es tut mir leid.", stotterte er. Seishiro stand auf und bückte sich. Etwas war auf den Boden gefallen, er hob es auf und sah es sich an.

"Wieso hattest du ein Foto von diesem Jungen in deiner Jacke...?"

Er kam gefährlich nahe an Kamui heran, dieser schüttelte nur energisch den Kopf

"I...Ich..habe den Jungen so schön gefunden...ihn bewundert...", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

"Ich habe gedacht, dass sie ihn mit mir bekannt machen könnten..."

" Dazu kenne ichihn nicht gut genug...Du solltest jetzt besser gehen!", sagte er bestimmend und zeigte zur Tür. Im selben Moment kam Dadrian aus dem Zimmer. Erschöpft und schwankend, Seishiro drückte ihm ein paar Geldscheine in die Hand, dann kam er auf Kamui zu.

"Komm' wir gehen...ich bin fertig..."

Er grinste gequält auf. Kamui stütze ihn mit einem Arm und sah nochmals zu Seishirou, der sich von ihnen abgewendet hatte. Im Hintergrund, immer noch in der Kammer, sah er auch Fuuma, doch dieser wandte sich nicht von ihm ab sondern sah Kamui mit einer Spur aus Sorge an. Als sie draußen waren schaute Dadrian zu Kamui hoch.

"Du musst mir nicht helfen, ich komme schon alleine klar..."

"Ich weiß...aber ich will es so...", erwiderte Kamui ernst und umfasste Dadrians Taille fester, brachte ihn an einen Brunnen und lehnte ihn vorsichtig an den Brunnenrand. Kamui setzte sich zu ihm, Dadrians Kopf auf seinen Beinen und den Atem des Anderen auf sich spürend, schloss er seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder als Dadrian anfing ihn etwas zu fragen.

"Kamui? Warum tust du das für mich...?"

Dadrian zitterte und lehnte sich noch dichter an Kamui, zog seine Beine an den Körper.

"Weil wir Freunde sind...", antwortete Kamui nur knapp und für ihn selbstverständlich.

"Freunde? Aha.."

Dadrian schloss seine Augen.

"Sag mal...hast du jemals schon mal das Gefühl gehabt jemanden zu lieben..?", fragte ihn Dadrian plötzlich und Kamui fing an zu überlegen.

"Hmm...ja ich glaube schon."

Kamui wirkte verträumt als er Dadrian antwortete, als ob er bereits an jemanden denken würde. Dadrian fiel das auf und er seufzte enttäuscht auf.

"Die Liebe tut einem nur weh...", flüsterte er.

Nach ein paar Minuten war von Beiden nur ein regelmäßiges Atmen zu hören. Sie lagen an dem Brunnen, die Leute gingen an ihnen vorbei und beachteten sie nicht, auch Kamui nicht, er war nun einer von vielen, die auf der Straße lebten und schliefen.

---

**Am nächsten Morgen...**

"Kamui, Kamui...du musst aufstehen. Schatz...?"

Karen Shiro stand vor der Tür ihres Sohnes und klopfte, nach abermaligem Klopfen und keiner Antwort öffnete sie die Tür und betrat das Domizil ihres Sohnes. Überall hingen Plakate von Sportlern, Popstars, lagen Schuhe oder Strümpfe, ein normales unordentliches Zimmer eben, doch eines fiel ihr sofort auf, das Bett war unbenutzt. Das Laken war sorgfältig zusammengelegt, das Kissen unbenutzt. Der Computer kalt, so auch der Fernseher, nichts in dem Raum schien seit mind. zwei Tagen benutzt worden zu sein. Sie lief auf das Bett zu, bückte sich und zog eine Kiste mit Zeitungsausschnitten und diversen Zeitschriften heraus. Sie las sie sich durch, blätterte sie durch und wurde bleich. Überall waren Bilder von jungen Männern, Zeitschriften mit den Titeln 'Gay Time' usw. Was besonders hervorstach war das Bild eines Jungen, des Jungen, der ermordet und dieser Tat ihr Mann beschuldigt wurde.  
Karen setzte sich auf das Bett ihres Sohnes, sah fassungslos auf den Boden und stützte ihr Gesicht auf ihre Hände.

/Kamui, was hat das nur zu bedeuten...Du wirst doch nicht etwa.../

/Du hast gar keine Ahnung, was noch alles auf dich zu kommen wird. Kamui.../

Dadrian stand wackelig auf und beugte sich zu dem schlafenden Kamui hinunter, strich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann erhob er sich wieder.

"Machs gut Kleiner...", flüsterte er ihm zu und verschwand. Etwas lag in seinem Gesicht, eine Spur von Trauer und Entschlossenheit.

Stunden später wachte auch Kamui endlich auf und spürte eine weitere Präsenz neben seiner eigenen. Er schaute hoch und erkannte das Gesicht Fuuma's, der sich auf den Brunnen gesetzt hatte und Kamui verschmitzt beobachtete.

"Na Kleiner, gut geschlafen?"

"Ja...wo ist Dadrian?"

Kamui schaute sich um und wurde unruhig.

"Der ist wahrscheinlich wieder arbeiten gegangen...Muss ich eigentlich auch, aber ich habe momentan keine Lust...", seufzte Fuuma und bot Kamui eine Hand zum Aufstehen an, dieser nahm sie dankend an und ließ sich hochziehen.

"Wollen wir nen bisschen rumlaufen und reden...?"

Kamui wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, erst hatte er Angst, dass Fuuma ihn nicht mehr mochte und nun, ist es eine Woche her, seit er ihn gefragt hatte ob er mit ihm einfach nur laufen und reden wollte. Seine Mutter hatte nichts zu seinen Zeitschriften und Zeitungsausschnitten gesagt, ihn aber zur Rede gestellt wo er sich Nachts rumtreiben würde, natürlich hatte er alles abgestritten und auf Stur geschaltet, was sollte seine Mutter schon dagegen tun?

Kamui und Fuuma trafen sich regelmäßig und redeten einfach, wie Freunde schien es ihm, doch insgeheim fing er an sich nach mehr zu sehnen. Obwohl sie sich vertrauter wurden, Fuuma freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn entwickelte, so wuchs Kamuis Drang nach mehr. Kotori erschien ihm nicht mehr wichtig auch die anderen Mädchen interessierten ihn nicht, genauso erging es ihm mit den Jungen auf der Straße oder in der Schule, das Einzige das sich in seinen Gedanken und Wünschen festsetzte war Fuuma, seine Augen wie sie ihn freundlich ansahen und dessen Hand um seine Schulter.  
Doch bald merkte er, dass noch jemand fehlte...

Seit dem Tag am Brunnen hatte Kamui ihn nicht mehr wieder gesehen, er stand nicht an seinem Platz oder wartete auf ihn...

"Sag mal Fuuma, wo ist eigentlich Dadrian? Ich habe ihn schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen...?", fragte Kamui und sah hoch zu Fuuma, dessen Gesichtsausdruck nachdenklich wurde.

"Nun ja...wusstest du es nicht? Er ist vor einigen Tagen an einer Überdosis drauf gegangen...ging alles so ziemlich unter, das haben die meisten eh schon wieder vergessen..."

Als Fuuma den traurigen Blick Kamui's sah, umarmte er ihn und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Hey, Kleiner...vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht mehr..."

"Ich habe ihn irgendwie gemocht...er war so etwas wie ein Freund...", brachte Kamui nur schwer heraus und lehnte sich gegen Fuumas Brust, sanft wurde ihm von seinem Gegenüber durch die Haare gestreichelt. Doch plötzlich schob dieser ihn von sich und fing an zu stottern.

"Ähem...wir sollten jetzt lieber gehen. Ich sollte lieber gehen, muss wieder zurück...", stammelte er und erstarrte als er Kamuis Antwort hörte.

"Kann ich mit kommen? Nur kurz...Bitte."

/Shit, diesen Augen kann doch keiner widerstehen.../

Fuuma zwang sich dazu seinen Kopf zu schütteln, doch das Einzige, das er herausbrachte war ein Nicken und ein Seufzen.

"Na gut..."

Kamui lächelte und folgte ihm. Jedoch war momentan nur ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf präsent. Warum hatte ihn Dadrian alleine gelassen? Warum setzte er sich eine Überdosis...?

/Dadrian? Warum hatte er mir nichts davon gesagt, von seinem Kummer.../

"In genau vier Stunden kommt Seishiro wieder, dann solltest du wieder weg sein. Er hat was dagegen, dass ich jemanden mitbringe..."

Kamui nickte und setzte sich auf das große Bett im nächsten Zimmer.

"Fuuma...machst du das eigentlich aus freiem Willen...weil du Seishiro liebst?"

Als Kamui realisierte was er gerade gesagt hatte, schlug er sich seine Hand vor den Mund. Nur ihm würde so etwas passieren...sonst keinem, dachte er und erwartete eine gepfefferte Antwort von Fuuma, doch diese kam nicht. Fuuma kniete sich vor Kamui und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

"Weißt du was? Ich mag dich...du bist offen und sagst was du denkst!", grinste er und fügte hinzu.

/Zuviel Nähe kann einem weh tun, Fuuma...Aber was soll ich dagegen machen/

"Zu deiner Frage nur so viel, Seishiro behandelt mich gut und hatte mich von der Straße geholt, ich verdanke ihm sehr viel...und Spaß macht es nur, wenn ich die andere Person auch mag...also fast nie."

Er näherte sich Kamui und beendete seinen Satz, dicht in dessen Ohr gehaucht.

"So wie bei dir...würdest du nicht gerne wissen wie das ist, wenn man es nicht für Geld tun muss...?"

Damit war sein Gesicht direkt vor Kamui's und weiche Lippen trafen auf seinige. Fuumas Zunge forderte ungeduldig nach Einlass, Kamui öffnete überrascht aber willig seinen Mund und ließ sich von Fuuma führen. Sanft auf das Bett gedrückt und mit halbgeöffneten Augen schaute Kamui Fuuma an, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. Während Fuuma zu einem erneuten Kuss ansetzte, wanderten seine Hände hinunter, öffneten Kamuis Hemd und Hose, zogen beides aus, sahen ihn sich eindringlich an.

"Es ist ja fast so als wärst du noch Jungfrau...du zitterst...", sprach Fuuma das Gedachte laut aus und machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Kamui wurde rot und fing an zu stammeln.

,Naja, in der Hinsicht bin ich ja noch Jungfrau...ich bin noch ziemlich neu in dem Geschäft und konnte mich immer gut mit Kleinigkeiten über Wasser halten...", brachte er kleinlaut heraus und wandte sich von Fuuma ab, dessen Gesicht ein Lächeln zierte, er drehte Kamuis Gesicht zu sich und schaute ihm wieder tief in die Augen.

"Ist schon gut...dann muss ich nur aufpassen, dass ich dir nicht weh tue."

Er küsste seinen Nacken, wanderte mit seinen Händen dessen Rücken hinab. Eine Hand führte er zu Kamuis Gesicht. Ein paar Finger gespreizt, legte er diese auf seinen Mund, bat erneut um Einlass, Kamui kreiste mit seiner Zunge um sie und nahm sie in sich auf, leckte und saugte genüsslich daran, gab einen missmutigen Laut von sich als sich die Finger entfernten. Er richtete sich auf, Fuuma deute ihn sich auf seinen Rücken zu legen und seine Beine zu spreizen, er tat wie gewünscht und wartete aufgeregt auf das was kommen würde. Wenige Sekunden später spürte er auch schon etwas an seinem Eingang, die angefeuchteten Finger Fuuma's kreisten um seine Öffnung. Ungeduldig und erwartungsvoll schob sich Kamui ihnen entgegen als Fuuma auch schon mit zwei Fingern in ihn eindrang, ihn zu weiten versuchte. Um ihn von dem anfänglichen Schmerz abzulenken, küsste Fuuma ihn auf seinen Bauch, seine Brust und ein wohliger Schauer trat an den Platz des Schmerzes, Kamui stöhnte auf und nahm nur entfernt war was sich just in diesem Moment abspielte.

Es war himmlisch, insgeheim wünschte er sich das, mit Fuuma hier zu liegen und von ihm verwöhnt zu werden, schon bei ihrem ersten Treffen wusste Kamui, dass Fuuma anders war, dass er andere Gefühle als nur Freundschaft für diesen fremden Jungen entwickelt hatte, wahre Liebe, vielleicht nennt man das so, dachte er und sah plötzlich für einen kurzen Moment nur Sterne, Fuuma hatte einen Punkt in ihm getroffen, der ein Gefühl auslöste, als ob er schweben würde, so schön, dass er für einen kurzen Moment alles vergaß, seinen Vater, seine Mutter, seine alten Freunde, seine Probleme und Subaru Sumeragi.  
In diesem Moment zählte nur eines, er und Fuuma.

Aus lustverschleierten Augen sah er ihn an, Fuuma war bereits wie er entkleidet und zog seine Finger aus Kamui, dieser stöhnte nur auf und quittierte das mit einem Grummeln und Treten seiner Füße nach Fuuma. Dieser lachte nur, nahm Kamuis Beine und spreizte sie ein Stück, dann beugte er sich zu Kamui herunter und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr.

"Entspanne dich...dann tut es nicht so weh. Sind die Schmerzen zu groß, dann sage es und ich höre auf..."

Er gab ihm einen Kuss, genau in diesem Moment hatte er sich vor ihm positioniert und drang vorsichtig in ihn ein. Kamui schrie etwas auf, spürte etwas wie Plastik in sich, schaute Fuuma fragend an.

"Was...Fuuma...", stöhnte er und biss sich auf seine Lippen, etwas Blut perlte von seiner Lippe und wurde von Fuuma aufgefangen, der mit seiner Zunge über sie fuhr.

"Schhh..nicht beißen, du tust dir nur weh. Du gewöhnst dich schon daran, es mag sich jetzt etwas fremd anfühlen aber es ist besser so...ich will nicht dass dir etwas passiert...", beruhigte ihn Fuuma, dieser hatte kurz aufgehört und stieß nun wieder in ihn, langsam und vorsichtig, doch Kamui wurde das zu langsam und er forderte nach mehr, drängte sich ihm entgegen.

"Tut es sehr weh?"

"Etwas...aber bitte mache weiter..ich...", keuchte Kamui, sein Atem beschleunigte sich, sein Blutdruck müsste rasen, so dachte er und schrie wieder laut auf, doch diesmal aus reinem Vergnügen. Fuuma wurde schneller, fordernder, trieb sich und Kamui zum Höchsten.

Fuuma beobachtete den Kleineren unter sich, wie er vor Lust aufschrie und nach mehr verlangte. Noch nie hatte er solche Gefühle für jemanden empfunden, nicht einmal für Seishirou. Wie gerne würde er nun frei sein und nur mit Kamui zusammen irgendwo hingehen und bei ihm bleiben...  
Kleine Tränen bildeten sich und fielen auf das Laken, unbemerkt von Kamui.  
Fuuma schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über das eben von ihm Gedachte.  
Niemals würde es so sein, er könnte Kamui niemals einer solchen Gefahr aussetzten...  
Seishirou würde Kamui...  
Seishirou! Er müsste bald kommen...

Kamui schaute Fuuma ins Gesicht und sah seinen entsetzten Ausdruck, ihn immer noch in sich, positionierte sich Kamui auf Fuumas Schoß und musste vor einem unerwartenden Gefühl aufstöhnen, er fühlte ihn intensiv, noch viel intensiver als vorhin. Seinen Kopf auf Fuumas Brust gebettet, versuchte er ihm etwas zu sagen.

"Fuuma...was ist..?"

Fuuma fasste wieder einen klaren Gedanken als er Kamuis Kopf auf seiner Brust entdeckte und sich noch tiefer in ihm. Langsam kamen auch die damit verbundenen Empfindungen wieder, er musste laut aufstöhnen und sah Kamui irritiert an.

"Hast dich wohl selbstständig gemacht, was? Na dann...", grinste er und umfasste Kamuis Taille um ihn noch besser zu positionieren.

Kamui bewegte sich selbstständig, kreiste sein Becken und schien Fuuma damit wahnsinnig zumachen, dieser macht dem Ganzen ein Ende und legte Kamui wieder hin, nahm mit einer Hand dessen Glied und fing an es zu pumpen.  
Für Kamui wurde es langsam zuviel, Fuuma ihn ihm und seine Hand um seine schmerzende Erregung, nun konnte er es nicht mehr länger zurückhalten, er versuchte Fuuma noch zu warnen, bekam aber nicht heraus, was seinem Vorhaben auch nur etwas geähnelt hätte. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei kam er in Fuumas Hand und auf dessen Bauch, keuchte und versuchte sich zu entschuldigen.

"Es..t..tut mir leid..Fuuma.."

Dieser konnte nichts darauf antworten, da er selbst kurz davor stand von seinen Gefühlen übermannt zu werden, Kamuis Enge schloss sich um sein Glied und nach wenigen Stößen überkam es ihn, er kam ebenso wie Kamui mit einem lauten Stöhnen und ließ sich auf ihn nieder, zog sich aus ihm heraus. Das benutzte Kondom wurde in einen Eimer neben dem Bett weggeschmissen, zum Glück war dieser schon voll mit diversem Dreck, so würde Seishiro nichts davon mitkriegen, dachte er sich. Kamui drehte sich zu ihm und legte seinen Kopf auf Fuumas Brust, hörte seinen schnellen Herzschlag, der ihn dennoch beruhigte. Fuuma schaute ihn sich lächelnd an, strich ihm durch die Haare. Dann deutete er verschmitzt auf seine Hand und seinen Bauch.

"Na ja, besser auf mir als auf dem Laken...", dann küsste er ihn innig und stand auf, ging auf das Bad zu und duschte sich. Nach ein paar Minuten kam er wieder heraus, mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, sah zu Kamui, der mittlerweile wieder angezogen auf dem Bettrand saß und Fuuma enttäuscht ansah. Fuuma lief zu ihm und kniete sich vor ihn.

"Es tut mir leid, aber Seishiro kommt bald...und ich will nicht, dass dir wegen mir etwas passiert, Kleiner...", sagte er entschuldigend und gab Kamui einen Kuss.

"Aber..ich...ich dachte wir könnten zusammen sein.", antwortete Kamui leise und neigte seinen Kopf nach unten.

"Das geht nicht Kamui...so etwas wie wahre Liebe mag es vielleicht geben aber sie hat hier in meinem Leben keine Zukunft..."

_Draußen auf der Straße hörte man Stimmen und Schritte, jedoch noch weit von ihnen entfernt._

"Hattest du das Subaru auch gesagt, bevor er von Seishiro umgebracht wurde?", schrie ihn Kamui an. Fuuma schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein! Ich kannte ihn nicht gut genug und Seishiro hat ihn garantiert nicht umgebracht, dass kann ich bezeugen...wie kommst du nur darauf? Glaubst du ich steige mit jedem X-Beliebigen ins Bett, der gut aussieht..?"

Man merkte in Fuumas Unterton, dass er sehr enttäuscht und gekränkt über Kamuis Anschuldigungen sein musste.

"Ich...es...", stotterte Kamui, doch er brachte nichts mehr heraus.

"Ist schon gut...du und Seishiro, seid die Einzigen mit denen ich das hier freiwillig getan habe...aus Vergnügen, nicht für Geld...", beruhigte ihn Fuuma, dann fügte er hinzu.

"...und es ist Besser, dass du dir nicht einredest, dass ich deine wahre Liebe bin...für dich und für mich!"

_Die Stimmen wurden lauter, kamen näher und an der Tür konnte man hören, wie Schlüssel gesucht und gefunden wurden._

Kamui schloss seine Augen, dachte einen Moment nach und atmete tief durch.

_Die Türe wurde geöffnet und jemand trat ein._

"Aber ich liebe dich und das ist das Einzige, das ich mir je in meinem Leben sicher war...", erwiderte Kamui und stand auf.

TBC

So nach langer Zeit wieder ein Kapitel;-)Naja ich hoffe es hat jemandem da draußen gefallen...die Lemon gab es auch im Film nur waren es da ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Habe ab diesem Kapitel, die Geschichte umgeändert...Dadrian's Tod, Fuuma und Kamui's Treffen etc. Wenn das jemandem zu schnell gegangen ist, soviel zu meiner Entschuldigung, im Film war es genauso...man konnte nicht durchblicken wie lange der Junge schon in der Szene war, ich habe es jetzt einfach auf eine-zwei Wochen festgelegt...schien mir ausreichend:-P

Hoffe auf KommisO-o


	4. Die schmerzende Wahrheit

Autor: shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Drama...

INFO: Man kommt der Auflösung immer näher.  
Kapitel 4/5

**Kapitel 4**

**"Die schmerzende Wahrheit..."**

"Aber ich liebe dich und das ist das Einzige, dessen ich mir je in meinem Leben sicher war..."

Diese Worte hallten noch in Fuumas Kopf wieder, als Seishiro plötzlich vor ihm stand, die beiden ausdrucklos musterte. Dann drehte er sich zu Kamui um und stellte sich gefährlich nah zu ihm. Sein Atem streifte Kamuis Nacken und dieser versteifte sich. Angst machte sich in ihm breit, jedoch nicht Angst um sich sondern um Fuuma.

"Ich..."

Kamui versuchte etwas zu sagen, sich vor dem Mann dem Fuuma 'gehörte' und der ihn jetzt anfällig musterte, zu rechtfertigen. Doch nichts vernünftiges verließ seinen Mund.

Seishiro bemerkte es und grinste verhöhnend, packte Kamui an der Schulter und drehte ihn abrupt und schmerzhaft ihn Richtung Tür.

"Verschwinde..und komme nicht wieder her! Verstanden...?", sagte er leise und bestimmend. Als Fuuma eingreifen wollte, ließ Seishiro von Kamui ab und stieß Fuuma gegen die Wand.

"Wir werden uns noch früh genug darüber unterhalten...", zischte er und hauchte Fuuma noch etwas in sein Ohr, was seine Augen für einen kurzen Moment in Entsetzen weiten ließ. Er nickte nur und schaute auf den Boden, wagte es nicht zu Kamui zu sehen. Dieser schaute noch ein letztes Mal zu Fuuma.

Er verspürte Reue und neben der aufkeimenden Angst auch Wut. Warum lässt sich Fuuma nur auf so etwas ein? Warum erscheint ihm alles so ausweglos? Es gibt einen Weg und vielleicht könnten sie beide ihn zusammen gehen...  
Vielleicht...hoffentlich...

Damit verließ er das Apartment, spürte Seishiros wütende und eifersüchtige Blicke auf sich, spürte wie Fuuma ihm dennoch hinterhersah und etwas für ihn zu empfinden schien. Er hatte sich auf etwas eingelassen, das niemand vorhersehen konnte. Er wollte seinen Vater von dem Verdacht freisprechen, dass er diesen Stricher umgebracht hatte...wollte sich von diesem Verdacht lösen. Doch das Einzige was es bis jetzt gebracht hatte war, der Tod eines Freundes und der Zwiespalt in dem er und Fuuma sich nun befanden. Was hatte sein Eingreifen gebracht?

Als er wieder draußen war schaute er sehnsüchtig nach oben, sah das Licht in dem Apartment und wie das Fenster geschlossen wurde. Am Fenster stand eine Person und für einen kurzen Moment überkam Kamui ein unangenehmer Schauer. Seishiro sah zu Kamui herunter, sein Blick war eisig und verriet nichts gutes. Eines wurde Kamui klar. Sollte Seishiro die beiden ein weiteres Mal zusammen sehen, dann...

Er unterbrach seine Gedanken und entschloss sich dazu nach Hause zu gehen. Seine Mutter würde sicherlich Fragen stellen. Immerhin war er seit drei Tagen nicht daheim aber was sollte sie sagen?

----

Wie zu erwarten, lag seine Mutter auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und das Licht ging an als er zur Türe hereinkam. Diesmal wollte er sich nich einschleichen, diesmal scheute er die Konfrontation mit seiner Mutter nicht!  
Sie stand auf, sah ihren Sohn besorgt an. Keine Anschuldigungen, keine lauten Worte...nur Schweigen und traurige Augen empfingen ihn.  
Kamui ging langsam auf seine Mutter zu, wusste nicht was er ihr sagen sollte. Doch dies schien gar nicht nötig zu sein. Karen ging zu ihrem Sohn, breitete ihre Arme aus, umarmte ihn, legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und weinte.

Kamui hatte alles erwartet. Schreie, Fragen, die sie ihm stellte...aber nicht, dass sie so weinen würde. Er drückte sie fest an sich und als sie sich beruhigt hatte, setzten sie sich auf die Couch, sahen sich eine Zeit lang nur an. Bis Karen ihrem Sohn endlich eine Frage stellte, die ihr lange auf der Seele lag.

"Warum...? Kamui, warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt...?"

Kamui überlegte eine kurze Zeit.

"Ich muss es tun, Mum. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück...", erwiderte er ernst und bestimmend, legte seiner Mutter eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Mir wird nichts passieren...mach dir keine Sorgen...", dann stand er auf und stieg die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer, als er die Stimme seiner Mutter hörte blieb er auf den Stufen stehen.

"Wie soll ich mir denn keine Sorgen machen! Du treibst dich alleine...irgendwo auf den Straßen rum und ich weiß nicht wo du bist. Dein Vater ist im Gefängnis und ich verliere langsam meine Hoffnung, dass der wahre Täter jemals gefasst wird. Ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren..."

Kamui hörte ihr Schluchzen, jedoch lief er die Stufe nicht herunter sondern herauf zu seinem Zimmer, verschloss die Türe hinter sich und legte sich auf sein Bett, schloss die Augen.

/Ich kann nicht aufhören! Nicht jetzt...Ich stecke schon viel zu tief drin.../

Kamui zog sich seine Decke über, kuschelte sich in sein warmes Bett. Die drei Tage erschienen ihm viel zu lang und doch empfand er diese Umgebung, sein Zimmer, nicht mehr als so beruhigend wie die Jahre zuvor. Etwas war anders, ihm wurde alles viel klarer. Dinge, die ihm als alltäglich erschienen, bekamen an Bedeutung wurden wichtiger.

----

Es vergingen einige Tage, an denen Kamui zu Hause blieb und wieder zur Schule ging. Seine Mutter verlangte es von ihm und es erschien ihr sicherer. Doch bereits am fünften Tag hielt es Kamui nicht mehr aus. Er kapselte sich von seinem Zuhause ab, schlich durch sein Fenster aus dem Haus und lief zur Shinjuku Meile. Vor dem Brunnen blieb er stehen und sah sich um, keiner war zu sehen. Wie immer tummelten sich einige der Stricher am Wegrand und Autos fuhren langsam und die Insassen schauten sich um. Von Kamuis Bekannten war jedoch nichts zu sehen. Deshalb entschloss er sich in die Bar zu Kouji zu gehen.

Als er eintrat kam ihm auch schon der Zigarettenqualm der Anwesenden entgegen. Wie zu erwarten tummelten sich auch hier die Stricher und Freier herum, tranken etwas oder verschwanden auf der Toilette.

Kamui ging zur Bar und setzte sich auf einen Hocker. Kouji sah ihn und kam sofort zu ihm.

"Na Kleiner...hab' dich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen...wo ist denn Fuuma?", fragte er Kamui und spie dabei Fuumas Namen mehr, als ihn auszusprechen.

In der Zeit als Fuuma und Kamui zusammen unterwegs waren kamen sie oft hierher. Kamui fiel dabei auch auf, dass Kouji Fuuma nicht gerade zu mögen schien. Die beiden waren wie Feuer und Eis. Kouji stellte Kamui eine Cola auf den Tresen und wartet auf dessen Antwort.

"Keine Ahnung...ich habe ihn seit einer Woche nicht mehr gesehen...", seufzte Kamui und nippte an seiner Cola. Kouji beugte sich etwas zu ihm und wuschelte seinem Gegenüber durch die Haare.

"Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt und ich sage es dir nochmal...Es ist gefährlich, wenn man sich mit Fuuma abgibt. Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert, Kleiner."

"Na na...Kouji! Mischt du dich wieder in Angelegenheiten, die dich nichts angehen?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Kamui zu der hinter ihm stehenden Person um. Fuuma winkte ihn zu sich und setzte sich an einen der Tische. Die warnenden Blicke Kouji's ignorierend, stand er auf und ging auf Fuuma zu, setzte sich neben ihn. Beide schwiegen sich eine Weile an als Fuuma das Schweigen letztendlich brach.

"Wo warst du die ganze Woche über? Ich habe auf dich gewartet..."

"Ich habe nen neuen Ort ausprobiert...", erwiderte Kamui leise, wagte es nicht Fuuma in die Augen zu sehen.

"Du brauchst vor Seishiro keine Angst zu haben..ich.."

Fuuma wollte Kamuis Hand in seine legen, als diese ihm entzogen wurde.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor Seishiro...ich habe Angst 'um' dich. Das ist doch der deutlichste Beweis."

Kamui deutete auf Fuumas rechtes Auge. Schon etwas verblasst aber von nahem durchaus erkennbar, war es an einigen Stellen noch etwas grün und angeschwollen. Kamui wollte sich gar nicht ausdenken, zu was Seishiro noch fähig gewesen war.

Fuuma rückte näher an Kamui heran, nahm seine Hand, ließ nicht zu, dass er sie ihm wieder entzog.

"Das habe ich selbst zu verantworten und besser mir als dir...Außerdem habe ich nicht lange Zeit, Seishiro wartet draußen und ich konnte nur unter einen Vorwand hierher."

Fuuma stoppte und sah Kamui tief in die Augen. Ein tiefes rotbraun traf auf ein leuchtendes braun.

"Ich habe über deine Worte nachgedacht...", doch bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte wurde Fuuma unsanft von Kamui weggerissen und stand Kouji gegenüber.

"Du solltest jetzt besser gehen! Ich will keinen Ärger mit Seishiro und der liegt in der Luft, wenn du weiterhin hier herumlungerst.", zischte Kouji und zeigte auf die Tür.

"Arschloch...", flüsterte Fuuma und stand auf.

Widerwillig aber dennoch nicht auf Streit aus, ging Fuuma zur Tür schaute entschuldigend zu Kamui, dann verließ er die Bar.

Einige Minuten später und über das vor kurzem Geschehene nachdenkend, wollte Kamui die Bar verlassen. Er ging zu Kouji um sich zu verabschieden. Plötzlich sprang die Türe auf, ein paar Polizisten kamen hinein und führten Kontrollen durch. Mit einem Male herrschte ein solches Durcheinander, das Kamui nicht mehr wusste wohin er sollte, da um ihn herum alles voller Menschen war. Er merkte noch wie ihn jemand am Arm zu sich zog und er sich in einer Kammer befand. Die Tür wurde verschlossen, sein Retter offenbarte sich ihm.  
Kouji drückte Kamui an die Wand und legte ihm seine Hand auf den Mund, hinderte ihn so am Sprechen. Er selbst flüsterte Kamui etwas zu.

"Ruhig! Die Bullen sind gleich wieder weg..."

Dicht einander warteten sie bis die Polizei wieder fort ging. Kouji löste sich langsam von Kamui und sah auf den Kleineren herunter.

"Danke...ohne dich hätte ich ganz schöne Probleme gehabt!", seufzte Kamui und ging zur Tür. Kouji dachte einen Moment nach und entschloss sich etwas zu tun, dass er sich schon seit langem vorgenommen hatte. Er zog Kamui wieder zu sich, pinnte den überraschten Jungen an die Wand...

"Ich mag dich sehr gerne, Kamui. Schon sehr lange...", und beugte sich zu dessen Gesicht herunter, küsste ihn.

Regungslos und überrascht ließ Kamui es erst geschehen. Als er realisierte was soeben geschah, stieß er Kouji von sich, wischte sich über seine Lippen.

"Aha, so ist das also. Von Wildfremden lasst ihr euch vögeln aber wenn es dann mal darum geht es nicht für Geld zu tun, dann kommen euch Zweifel. Ihr seid doch alle gleich!", wütend wandte er sich von Kamui ab, stieß mit seiner Faust gegen einen Stapel alter Zeitungen, die auf eine Kiste fielen. Kamui ging auf Kouji zu und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

"Ich verstehe...du wurdest schoneinmal enttäuscht..von Subaru nicht wahr? Ich...ich kann deine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Für mich gibt es schon jemanden...", sagte Kamui leise, flüsterte fast.

Kouji schug Kamuis Hand weg.

"Du weißt gar nichts! Du willst Fuuma? Fuuma ist dein Verderben! Seishiro wird dich oder ihn eher umbringen als das ihr beide zusammen kommen könntet. Keine Ahnung hast du."

Kouji schaut nach unten, entdeckte ein Bild, einer Zeitung. Auf den zweiten Blick erkannte er jemanden auf dem Foto. Jemand ihm bekanntes. Sein Gesicht zierte einen Ausdruck von Unverständnis als er die Zeitung in seine Hand nahm und sie direkt vor Kamuis Gesicht hielt.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten Kamui?"

Eine simple Frage, doch als Kamui merkte auf was für eine Antwort Koujis Frage zielte, wusste er nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Sollte wirklich alles zu Ende sein, er war so weit gekommen nur um jetzt an so etwas zu scheitern? Er hatte keine andere Wahl er musste Kouji die Wahrheit sagen, etwas anderes würde nur Missverständnisse hervor rufen.

"Mein Name ist Kamui Shiro. Das sind meine Eltern und mein Vater ist im Gefängnis als Tatverdächtiger im Mordfall Sumeragi. Ich bin hier um den wahren Täter zu finden..."

Er sagte es in einem Zug. Kouji sah in nur mit einer Spur aus Enttäuschung und Ratlosigkeit an. Dann wanderte dessen Blick in Richtung Tür. Diese stand mittlerweile offen und eine Person lehnte sich an die Wand. Als Kamui sich umdrehte und erkannte wer dort stand und alles mit gehört hatte, wurde er blass. Ihm wurde kalt und alles schien für ihn einen kurzen Moment lang still zu stehen. Rotbraune Augen sahen ihn emotionslos an, fast kalt war ihr Blick, Enttäuschung und Traurigkeit übernahm ihren Platz und für einen kurzen Augenblick war es so als ob Kamui Tränen darin sehen konnte, doch keine einzige Träne kam.

"Die wahre Liebe also. Du kümmerst dich darum wie es mir geht...es interessiert dich? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich mal auf so etwas reinfallen würde..."

Fuuma wandte sich von Kamui ab, verließ die Bar. Kamui stand bewegungslos, starr auf der Stelle, sagte nichts, ihm war es so als würde ihm die Luft abgeschnürt. Alles vorbei! Innerhalb weniger Minuten war alles vorbei! Kouji ging auf Kamui zu und drückte ihm den Zeitungsartikel in die Hand.

"Du solltest gehen, Kamui"

Kamui schaute auf den Artikel in seiner Hand. Sein Vater war darauf abgebildet und seine Mutter. Es war der Tag gewesen als sein Vater von der Polizei abgeführt wurde. Ein fremder Mann, der sich später als Subarus Vater herausstellte, kam aus der Meute der Menschen und griff seinen Vater an. Kouji beugte sich zu Kamui und deutete auf dessen Vater.

"Das ist dein Vater?"

Kamui nickte und zeigte auf seine Mutter.

"Und das ist meine Mum. Sie macht eine schwere Zeit durch..."

Plötzlich schien es so als ob Kouji etwas oder jemanden auf dem Bild entdeckt hatte.

"Hey, dieser Typ kommt mir bekannt vor...der war öfter hier und hat nach Subaru gefragt. Am Abend seines Todes hat dieser Typ mit Subaru geredet. Kurz bevor er..."

Kouji stockte und nun war er es, der verlegen wegschaute.

"Kurz bevor er was? Kouji...vielleicht ist es der Mörder...sag schon", drängelte Kamui und alles was in den letzten Minuten geschehen war schien vergessen zu sein.

"Na ja...Subaru hatte immer einen Trick wie er Freier abzocken konnte. Er stieg an dem Abend zu deinem Vater in den Wagen und klaute ihm die Brieftasche...am Bahnhof ließ er ihn wieder raus..."

"Also hatte Subaru noch gelebt als mein Vater wegfuhr?", hakte Kamui aufgeregt nach.

"Ja...er hatte mir davon erzählt. Dein Vater hätte Gewissensbisse gekriegt und ihn dann am Bahnhof wieder rausgelassen...sein Portemonnaie hat Subaru behalten."

/Dann kann es Dad nicht gewesen sein! Er war es nicht/

Als Kouji jedoch auf den Mann zeigte, mit dem er Subaru das letzte Mal gesehen hatte war er sprachlos.

/Das kann doch gar nicht sein/

TBC

So bin fertig für heute XD Tut mir leid für den Cliffhanger aber es ist nur noch ein Teil hin...da darf man das. Und weiß schon jemand wer der Mörder ist? Also ich wusste es schon als ich mich an die ersten Ausschnitte des Filmes erinnerte. Aber ihr habt ja keine Ausschnitte XDHoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Reviews? O.o


	5. Konfrontation mit der Realität

Autor: shine21

Disclaimer: Wie immer

Rating: Romance, Drama, Depri

INFO: Das ist das letzte Kapitel. Es folgt noch ein Epilog

* * *

**Kapitel 5/5**

**"Konfrontation mit der Realität"**

**

* * *

**

Kamui schaute sich die Person auf dem Foto genau an, dann drehte er sich zu Kouji um und fragte ihn aufgeregt.

„Hast du ein Telefonbuch...bitte...?"

Kouji nickte und zeigte auf das Telefon, welches sich an der Wand befand.

Daneben lag ein dickes großes Telefonbuch. Kamui nahm es und blätterte so lange um, bis er die gewünschte Adresse hatte, an der Tür blieb er stehen und rief Kouji noch etwas zu.

„Ruf die Polizei an und sag ihnen, wohin ich gegangen bin. Sie sollen schnellst möglich da sein!"

Doch Kouji schüttelte den Kopf. Kamui wollte nicht glauben was er gerade sah, warum verweigerte er ihm seine Hilfe?

"!Warum, Kouji?"

Kouji kam auf ihn zu, immer noch kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich kann nicht, wenn die Polizei erfährt wer ihnen den Tipp gegeben hat, dann finden sie auch schnell heraus wer ich wirklich bin und dann muss ich wieder..."

Er verstummte und sah entschuldigend zu Kamui. Dieser lächelte nur und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter.

„Ich verstehe dich. Doch du musst auch mich verstehen. Ich gehe dorthin, es liegt nun an dir mir zu helfen oder nicht. Es kann gefährlich werden und ich weiß nicht, ob ich heil da raus komme..."

Kamui drehte sich um und verließ sie Bar, ließ Kouji nachdenklich zurück.

Draußen schaute er sich um und entschloss sich dazu den Bus zu nehmen, lief zu der etwa zwei Minuten entfernten Haltestelle.

Entfernt nahm er wahr wie Fuuma, der mit Seishirou auf dem Platz stand, ihn enttäuscht aber auch verwirrt ansah. Er rannte an ihm vorbei, blieb stehen und sah ihn an. Auf seinen Lippen formten sich Worte, die jedoch unausgesprochen blieben, dann verschwand er.

Fuuma wurde nachdenklich. Warum ist er so plötzlich weg gerannt? Warum hatte er diese Worte unausgesprochen gelassen, die selbst wenn sie ausgesprochen werden würden ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt hätten? Ein Schauer überkam ihn, eine Gefühl der Angst um Kamui, die, die Enttäuschung vergessen ließ. Er lief zu der Bar und sah wie Kouji gerade telefonierte, hörte dessen Zweifel in der Stimme und die Sorge.

„Er ist dorthin gegangen. Er weiß wer der Mörder von Subaru Sumeragi ist..."

Fuuma horchte bei dem Letztgesagtem auf, näherte sich Kouji, der mittlerweile den Hörer wieder aufgelegt hatte und ihn nun abwertend ansah.

„Was willst du hier?"

Fuumas Geduld hatte ein Ende, er fasste Kouji am Kragen und stieß ihn gegen die Wand.

„Was ich hier will? Wo ist Kamui hin gegangen? Los spuck es aus!", zischte er und sein Blick wurde bedrohlich, verriet nichts Gutes.

Kouji senkte seinen Kopf und seufzte.

„Er weiß wer der Mörder von Subaru ist und ist dorthin.. allein. Die Adresse

hat er im Telefonbuch markiert."

Fuuma ließ ihn los und nahm das Telefonbuch, sah sich die markierte Stelle an und rannte raus. Neben Seishirou blieb er stehen, dieser fasste ihn am Arm und zog ihn rücksichtslos zu sich.

„Wo warst du? Du weißt doch ganz genau, dass ich dich in meiner Nähe haben will."

Fuuma lächelte gequält und nickte.

„Ja, es tut mir leid. Könnte ich mich schon mal ins Auto setzen...?"

Seishirou gab seine Zustimmung und widmete sich wieder seinem Geschäftspartner, ließ Fuuma für einen kurzen Augenblick aus den Augen. Diesen Augenblick nutzte

Fuuma, setzte sich ins Auto und drehte den Autoschlüssel um. Die wütenden Rufe von Seishirou ignorierend, fuhr er los, mit einem genauen Ziel vor Augen.

/Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts passiert.../

* * *

/Hier muss es sein!/

Kamui kam keuchend vor einer Garage zu stehen, er ging hinein und schaute sich um, lehnte sich kurz an die Wand. Dann sah er nach vorne. Im Schatten stand jemand und wollte gerade in sein Auto einsteigen. Eine stämmige, mittelgroße Person. Diese Person sah nun zu Kamui, kam auf ihn zu.

„Hallo? Wer ist da? Das ist Privatbesitz..."

Kamui ging einige Schritte nach vorn.

„Mein Name ist Kamui. Kamui Shirou..."

Das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm wurde blass, das Scheinwerferlicht seines Autos machte es Kamui erkenntlich. Er kam aus seinem Auto, ging direkt auf ihn zu.

„Was willst du?"

„Subaru...Sie waren an dem Abend im Park, oder?"

Direkt vor Kamui blieb er stehen, sein Atem ging schnell und nun wurde dessen Gesicht von den Scheinwerfern im Hintergrund in schwarz gehalten.

„Was redest du da für einen Schwachsinn! Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest."

Kamui atmete tief durch.

„Ich habe Beweise...Zeugen, warum hatten Sie...?", doch Kamui konnte nicht mehr zu Ende reden, da umfassten zwei Hände seinen Hals und er fand sich rücklings auf dem Boden liegend wieder.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung...keiner versteht das!"

Nun erkannte man das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Die Augen waren weit aufgerissen, vor Zorn, Verzweiflung und doch sah Kamui auch etwas anderes...Reue.

"Mr. Sumeragi, bitte...ich..."

"Ich musste es tun...es musste sein. Er sollte nicht sich nicht mehr verkaufen...sollte nicht mehr..."

Der ältere Mann klang verzweifelt, ließ jedoch trotzdem nicht ab von Kamui, hielt ihn weiterhin fest. Er musste ihn umbringen. Es erschien ihm so als gäbe es keine andere Lösung. An dem Abend, nachdem sein Sohn aus dem Auto von Kamuis Vater ausstieg, lockte er ihn unter einem Vorwand in den Park, wollte noch mit ihm reden doch als das nicht zu wirken schien erschlug er ihn von hinten. Erschlug seinen eigenen Sohn, den er über alles liebte und doch nicht dazu fähig war zu ihm zu stehen.

Der Griff um Kamuis Hals verstärkte sich. Mit letzter Kraft versuchte er dem anderen noch etwas zu sagen.

„Sie können...keinen...Unschuldigen dafür büßen lassen...mein...Vater..."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah Mr. Sumeragi in Kamui seinen Sohn, seine schwarzen Haare, dessen leuchtend grüne Augen. Er lockerte seinen Griff und strich dem Jungen über die Wange. Als er jedoch durch ein anfahrendes Auto wieder in die Realität zurück geholt wurde, sah er zu Kamui und festigte seinen Griff wieder, ließ dessen Wehren unbeachtet.

Jemand stieg aus dem Auto und rannte zu den beiden, da das Gitter vor der Garage war musste er davor stehen bleiben.

„Kamui. Lassen sie ihn los! Sie bringen ihn ja um…"

Fuuma sah entsetzt auf die Szene, die sich vor ihm bot. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er einen Arm durch das Gitter zu bekommen, Kamui irgendwie zu erreichen. Als Sirenen erklangen und Fuuma hinter sich schaute erkannte er drei Polizeiwagen, die schon anhielten.

Mr. Sumeragi gab kampflos auf, ließ Kamui los, der röchelnd auf dem Boden lag.

Das Gitter wurde hoch gefahren und Fuuma rannte zu Kamui, legte dessen Kopf auf seine Beine, strich ihm über die Stirn.

„ Was machst du denn für Sachen? Das war viel zu gefährlich...du hättest tot sein können...", besorgt schaute er ihn an, in seinen Augen erkannte man Traurigkeit und Sorge.

Kamui legte eine Hand auf Fuumas Wange, streichelte darüber.

„Ich habe gedacht, dass du mich hasst...mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Was sollte ich denn tun? Mein Vater...er wäre sonst verurteilt worden..."

Fuuma lächelte, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Den Rummel um sich herum schienen die beiden bereits vergessen zu haben.

„Ich hasse dich nicht! Jedoch kann das mit uns nichts werden und das weißt du auch. Aber eines will ich, dass du weißt. Ich liebe dich...auch, wenn ich dich nie wieder sehen werde."

Fuuma gab ihm einen innigen Kuss, stand auf und ließ einen Sanitäter, der schon neben den beiden aufgetaucht war, den Vortritt. Stellte sich etwas abseits und beobachtete wie sie Kamui auf eine Trage in den Krankenwagen brachten, zur Untersuchung.

Mr. Sumeragi wurde abgeführt sah ein letztes Mal zu Kamui, schickte ihm entschuldigende Blicke.

Fuuma stieg in das Auto und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu Seishirou, stellte sich dem was dort auf ihn warten würde. Garantiert nichts Gutes. Er seufzte und dachte an Kamui, wie sehr er es sich doch wünschte alles rückgängig zu machen, ihn nie getroffen zu haben. Dann würde ihm jetzt nicht sein Herz weh tun bei dem Gedanken in nie wieder zu sehen...

* * *

Die Tage vergehen und nichts ist mehr wie es mal war.

„Kamui?"

Kotoris besorgte Stimme holte Kamui wieder zurück in die Realität. Er saß auf der Wiese, an einen Baum gelehnt und dachte nach, dachte an Fuuma.

Nachdem Kotori und Sorata von seinen Nachforschungen erfuhren, begannen sie auch zu verstehen warum dieser so merkwürdig gehandelt und sich verändert hatte. Sie entschuldigten sich bei ihm...suchten dessen Nähe. Wollten, dass er wieder derselbe unbeschwerte und glückliche Junge wird, der er früher einmal war. Doch beiden war klar, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie früher. Die Wunden, welche Kamui zugefügt wurden...würden niemals heilen.

Auch Kotori wurde klar, dass Kamui sie nicht mehr als 'seine' Freundin sah, sondern vielmehr nur als 'gute' Freundin. Es schmerzte sie zwar, dennoch akzeptierte sie Kamuis Wahl, denn sie liebte ihn einfach zu sehr, als dass sie ihn jetzt alleine lassen könnte. Sorata indes musste erst einige Zeit darüber nachdenken. Ihm erschien es einfach zu unglaublich, dass sich sein bester Freund in dieser kurzen Zeit um ganze 180 Grad gewendet hatte und einen anderen Jungen liebte.

So etwas kann doch nicht einfach so geschehen! Und doch blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als es Kotori gleich zu tun. Er kannte Kamui zu lange um ihm deswegen gleich die Freundschaft zu kündigen. So kam es, dass die beiden, an einem sonnigen Sommertag, ihren besten Freund suchten und ihn nachdenklich an einer großen Eiche, im Park, lehnend vorfanden. Sorata setzte sich neben ihn.

„Du solltest dir keine Gedanken mehr über ihn machen...vergiss ihn einfach oderstelle dich ihm endlich!"

Kamui schaute ausdruckslos zu ihm, dann, als hätte er das Gesagte eben erst registriert, wandelte sich sein Blick und wurde wütend, traurig...enttäuscht.

„Du verstehst gar nichts! Nichts! Keiner weiß wie ich mich fühle. Ich werde ihn niemals vergessen..."

Tränen begannen sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht zu bahnen und wurden von seinem Ärmel darin aufgehalten, mit dem er sich über sein Gesicht wischte. Kotori kam auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin.

„Ich verstehe es! Du liebst ihn...mehr als alles andere und kannst nicht mit ihm zusammen sein. Du gibst allen die Schuld daran...ihm, uns und dir selbst. Es zerfrisst dich von innen und du weißt nicht was du tun sollst. Soll ich es dir sagen?", sagte sie traurig und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. Ein Nicken von Kamui ließ sie ihm die Antwort geben.

„Akzeptiere es wie ich es akzeptiere aber gehe zu ihm und sage ihm was du fühlst. Lasse nichts unausgesprochen und wenn du ihn wirklich liebst dann warte auf ihn…", sie hielt kurz inne und stockte, dachte darüber nach ob es wirklich so gut wäre ihm jetzt in solch einer Sache Ratschläge zu geben.

„...denn irgendwann wird er den Mut finden zu dir zu kommen."

Kamui sah Kotori mit großen Augen an und glaubte nicht was er da gerade hörte. Sie versuchte doch tatsächlich ihm neue Hoffnung zu geben und zu ermuntern mit Fuuma zu reden...Kotori, die ihn anscheinend genauso liebte wie er Fuuma. Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, umarmte sie und stand auf, wandte sich an seine beiden besten Freunde und machte das Victory Zeichen.

„Ihr habt recht! Ich gebe nicht auf. Niemals. Ich rede mit ihm und werde warten! Irgendwann wird er zu mir kommen..."

Dann rannte er aus dem Park und verschwand. Kotori und Sorata sahen ihm erleichtert hinterher. Nun hatte er einige seiner Geister endlich vertreiben können...

* * *

Kamui rannte keineswegs ziellos umher. Nein, er hatte ein genaues Ziel vor Augen und diesem kam er immer näher.

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Tag an dem sein Vater aus der U-Haft entlassen wurde. Wie seine Mutter freudenstrahlend und erleichtert auf ihn zugerannt kam und ihren Mann nach langer Zeit wieder umarmen konnte. Man sah ihr die Erschöpfung regelrecht an. Auch an seinem Vater hatte diese Zeit im Gefängnis seine Spuren hinterlassen. Es soll nie wieder so werden wie früher, da waren sich alles einig aber einem Neubeginn sollte nun nichts mehr im Wege stehen.

Als er daran dachte seufzte Kamui und schüttelte den Kopf. Er machte sich einfach zu viele Gedanken... zu viele Gedanken, deren Lösung in seiner Hand lagen. Ein paar Straßen und Gassen weiter kam er auch schon dort an wo er hin wollte. Auf die belebte Hauptstraße.

Jetzt, am frühen Abend, tummelte sich dort eine Menge Freier. Dort hoffte er auch Fuuma zu finden und er fand ihn auch recht schnell, an eine Säule gelehnt.

Kamui schluckte, fasste sich neuen Mut und lief direkt auf ihn zu. Jedoch nicht ohne sich genau nach Seishirou umzusehen, den er zum Glück nicht ausmachen

konnte.

Vor Fuuma blieb er stehen, brachte aber kein einziges Wort heraus. Als dieser seinen Kopf hob und sah wer vor ihm stand, erstarrte sein Blick kurzeitig. Sie schwiegen sich ein paar Minuten einfach nur an als Kamui sich dazu entschloss, das Schweigen zu brechen.

„I...ich...wie geht es dir, Fuuma?", sagte Kamui während er scheu auf den Boden schaute, es nicht wagte den Blickkontakt zu Fuuma zu halten.

„Du hast hier nichts verloren. Verschwinde!", erwiderte Fuuma schroff, doch seine Stimme zitterte dabei und seine Augen wurden traurig. Kamui sah hoch zu ihm, sah sich seinen Gegenüber das erste Mal näher an...eindringlicher. Plötzlich lagen seine Hände auf Fuumas Wange.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht?", er strich sanfte Linien über Fuumas, blaue Wange, seine grün umrandeten Augen, dessen grün jedoch schon fast verblasst war, hinunter zu seinem Arm, der einen ebenso grün/blauen Fleck zierte. Es sah einfach nur schrecklich aus!

Fuuma schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte wurde Kamui von ihm gerissen. Dieser sah nun on die Augen eines sehr wütenden Seishirou Sakurazuka, der anscheinend nicht gerade erfreut über dessen Anwesenheit war.

„Du weißt wohl immer noch nicht wann es genug ist! Ich habe dich davor gewarnt ihm jemals wieder nahe zu kommen!"

Er packte ihn an den Schultern, zog ihn zu sich hoch und schmiss ihn an die Wand. Bevor er jedoch 'näher' auf Kamui eingehen konnte stellte sich Fuuma

dazwischen. Seine Augen funkelten böse und seine Worte kamen zischend heraus...nun war keine Spur der Unterlegenheit oder Angst zu sehen, die ihn

vorher immer kennzeichneten.

„Fass ihn nicht an! Lass mir fünf Minuten und das alles hat ein Ende aber wenn du ihn jetzt anfassen solltest, schwöre ich dir bringe ich dich um!"

Schulterzuckend stimmte Seishirou dem zu, warf Kamui tödliche Blicke zu und verschwand. Fuuma bückte sich zu Kamui und half diesem auf, strich ihm durch

dessen Haare. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Das alles muss ein Ende haben! Du weißt wie sehr ich dich liebe. Deswegen musst du dich von mir fern halten. So kann ich dich beschützen, wenn du jedoch

bei mir bleiben würdest, wärst du Frischfleisch für Seishirou. Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, als dass ich so etwas riskieren könnte...würde.", damit legte

er seine Lippen verlangend auf die Kamuis, gab diesem ein letztes Mal eine leidenschaftlichen Kuss und löste sich dann von ihm, entfernte sich.

Das Einzige, was Kamui in dieser Situation tun konnte war ihn gehen zu lassen.

Doch nicht ohne etwas zu sagen...ihm etwas zuzurufen. Ihm war es egal, ob es alle hören würden. Ob es Seishirou hören würde, alles was zählte war, dass Fuuma ihn hörte.

„Ich werde warten. Egal wie lange es dauern wird! Verstehst du? Ich gebe nicht auf. Ich gebe nie auf. Ich werde dich wissen lassen wo du mich finden wirst!", weinend winkte er ihm zu, wartete, dass er sich zu ihm umdrehte.

Nach einiger, kurzer Zeit, die ihm jedoch wie Stunden vorkamen, drehte sich Fuuma um, grinste und hob die Hand hoch, winkte zurück. Dann stieg er in das Auto eines Freiers ein, dieses fuhr davon und Kamui blieb zurück.

Kamui ließ auf seinem Rückweg alle unbeachtet. Stricher, Prostituierte, Freier, Zuhälter und auch Seishirou, der zu ihm sah. Doch er hatte keine Angst vor ihm, nein im Gegenteil, er fürchtete sich nicht mehr vor ihm. Jetzt da er wusste, dass Fuuma auf seiner Seite stand und dies nicht zulassen würde.

Auf seinem Nachhauseweg erinnerte er sich an Dadrian. An dessen warme, freundliche Art und dessen zu schnellen und mysteriösen Tod. Doch im Nachhinein erschien es ihm nicht mehr als mysteriös. Viel mehr empfand er es als dessen einzigen Weg aus diesem Elend, aus dieser Zwickmühle, in der dieser sich befand, zu fliehen. Hätte er Dadrian früher kennen gelernt, hätte er dessen Gefühle viel früher gedeutet, vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen.

Doch es würde nichts nützen darüber nachzudenken. Was vergangen war, war vergangen und könnte nicht rückgängig gemacht werden. So etwas passiert jeden Tag aufs Neue und es schmerzte ihn daran zu denken, dass es ihn früher kalt gelassen hatte. Dass ihm seine heile Welt ausgereicht hatte und er blind gegenüber der Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

Kamui kam Zuhause an und blieb stehen, schaute sich das Haus genau an. Er stand an dem Zaun an dem er vor einiger Zeit noch mit Kotori gestanden hatte und mit ihr ihre gemeinsame Zukunft plante. Es kam ihm nun so fern vor...so unglaublich.

Ein neues Kapitel brach für ihn an, neue Sichtweisen offenbarten sich. Die Zeit, die er mit den Menschen vom Shinjiku Viertel verbringen durfte, die für ihn Freunde, die große Liebe wurden, würde er niemals vergessen. So viel war sicher...

Er ging hinein, schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Warten kann einem endlos erscheinen. Endlos wie die Schwärze der Nacht. Doch auch die Schwärze der Nacht wird von den ersten Strahlen des Morgens verdrängt und so hat auch Kamui einen Grund zu warten...

„Ich werde auf dich warten! Denn ich gebe niemals auf..."

* * *

**The End**

Es wird noch einen Epilog geben ;)


End file.
